clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent92966
Agent92966 was an EPF agent born on September 26th, 1983 in Penguin Town. He lives in Club Penguin with his sister and puffles. Childhood When he was 8, his neighborhood caught fire and tried to escape the fire with his sister and father. His mother disappeared on that night and was believed to have died. His most liked birthday present was a PlayStation bought by his father. In 1999, his father died in an explosion trying to stop a villain from destroying New Penguin City. He was then taken care of by his uncle, aunt and cousin. Later life He then moved to Club Penguin on July 27th 2006 with his sister and puffles and stayed at a hotel for 2 days until they found a bought an igloo. 5 years later, in 2011 he received a parcel at his door. Not knowing that it was an EPF invitation, he took it and went to the EPF where he became an agent and went on his first missions. A new enemy He soon discovered he had an enemy: a penguin named Agent1025 worked for the RPF and hated him because he did not want new agents joining the EPF and wanted others to join his agency. He spied on him for several days until Agent92966 found out he was being watched an found his secret base. Agent1025 was then sentenced to Penguincatraz for life imprisonment. The 5 spies Before he was discovered, Agent1025 sent 5 penguins to try to kill Agent92966. Each who failed on each attempt. Spy #1 & 2 The first two spies were sent to catch his attention and perhaps take him down but failed when Agent92966 dodged their snowballs when they tried to shoot him. He then called the rest of the EPF who then took them to jail. One of them was identified as a penguin named Doddieboy. Spy #3 Spy number 3 was a normal penguin who was hypnotized to try and kill him. He failed when all the EPF agents in the base at the time teamed up on him, surrounded him and took him down. He then suddenly realized that he had been hynotized and told them the truth. When they tried to take him back to answer some of their questions and ask him what he knew, he went back into hypnosis and ran away. Spy #4 Spy number 4 was a trained spy and tried to finally take him down. He was more skilled than Agent92966 and knocked him out. He then trapped him in a crate and tied it to an anvil and pushed it into Diamond Pearl Trench. He was found nearly 40 seconds later when a fishing boat caught him in a large net. The spy was then seen by the coast guard who took him to jail. Spy #5 Furious and only 8 days before he was discovered, Agent1025 sent out the last spy who attempted to friend Agent92966 and chain him to a chair. Agent92966 managed to secretly break free with his sister's nail file while the Spy was reporting what had happened to Agent1025. The spy was then arrested and sent to jail. Later life He fought in the battle of 2023 and used Gary's Mullet Cannon 3000 to destroy more than 509 drones. After the battle, he then became an EPF commander. He also won the Penguin of the Year award.Category:New Penguin CityCategory:Penguin Town